Smile
by Rin22
Summary: Followup to Alien in the Spaceship. AH My first go at a Bones fic


**A/N: My first Bones fiction. I really, really love the Angela/Hodgins relationship, and I could not resist doing a little followup of Alien in the Spaceship. Hope you like. I love feedback! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Hollywood hasn't called me yet, so... **

**

* * *

**

**Smile**

Angela lay on her side, letting the light from the setting moon guide her eyes to the form of the man sleeping peacefully next to her. One arm was tucked beneath her own head, the other stretched across the small distance between her body and Hodgins', her fingers gently sweeping through his curls. She had woken to the sounds of him whimpering in his sleep, his brow creased in fear and his head shaking a meek resistance to the nightmare. She had moved to him and stroked his hair, murmuring soft words of comfort. Without waking, his reactions to the horrific visions ceased and he calmed, reaching a dependent hand out to her and wrapping his arm naturally around her waist. Angela had been reluctant to move or fall back to sleep, finding comfort in the feel of his arm wrapped around her in need.

When she had brought Hodgins back to her apartment, he had been overwhelmed by the events of the day in combination with the medication. She had led him to her bedroom and guided him to the bed. Sitting against the headboard, she had held him against her like a child and rocked him while he cried and finally let the shock of what had happened out into the open. She had to fight to keep from allowing her own tears to overcome her, trying to remain strong for his sake. Exhausted by it all, he fell asleep in her arms, his face contorted by fear and worry.

Now, looking at him with the moon's beams slanting across his features, Angela barely saw any trace of that fear. She wished she knew that her own features were as calm. Her terror throughout the ordeal the previous day had paled in comparison to the guilt she felt. _Friends_, she had thought. _Friends, when every part of me is screaming that I'm probably head over heels for him. And he's going to die without ever hearing me say it_. What hurt the most was that he knew how she felt, and she had wanted to deny the way they felt because it might get awkward for everyone else. _Idiot_, she thought.

Thank God for second chances.

She let her hand stray from the soft curls atop his head and traced the side of his face with her fingers, bringing them along his jaw until they finally rested at the edge of his lips. She remembered the first time he had kissed her in the park, trapping her against the swing. Her heart had never pounded so hard before. The moment had been played and replayed in her mind countless times, and in the hours that they desperately searched for Hodgins and Brennan she had wanted nothing more than to repeat that moment every day for the rest of her life.

In the dim light, Angela saw his eyes flutter open. He looked at her sleepily and smiled, perfectly contented. She felt her chest fill with joy and smiled back. It all seemed so simple and right to have him waking up in her arms.

"Hey, you," she said quietly.

"Hey," he answered, looking as though he couldn't quite believe his luck to be waking up next to her like she had promised.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I was twelve hours ago," he joked, his eyes twinkling as he pressed his hand against her back and nudged her closer. Angela felt her pulse begin to quicken. The reaction was beginning to become a common one around him. She glanced down shyly before bringing her eyes up to meet his blue gaze again. His eyes were all seriousness. "Have I told you that I love you?"

"Several times," she told him, feeling herself blush. "I figured it was the drugs talking."

"No, not at all," he said, inching his face towards hers.

"Jack…"

"What?" he whispered, his breath landing on her mouth.

"Nothing," she murmured, allowing his lips to meet hers in the most loving kiss she had ever received. She closed her eyes, melting against him and feeling his mouth move tenderly from her lips to her cheek and gently peppering her face with kisses. "I love you, too," she whispered, smiling even as a tear escaped her eyes and pulling him as close as she could, never wanting to let go.


End file.
